Tadakatsu Honda/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Tadakatsu Honda. Samurai Warriors *"Futility!" *"Enemy officer defeated!" *"Most impressive!" *"Excellent work!" *"I will not fall behind!" *"Your skills are unmatched!" *"Great work Ina!" *"Truly impressive!" *"I am truly unmatched!" *"Your skills are unmatched! I am proud to be your father!" *"You are unmatched!" *"I will not pull back!" *"A warrior from Mikawa does not turn his back on the enemy!" *"I ask for reinforcements!" *"I shall be your opponent!" *"You are out too far, control yourself!" *"You are out too far! Can't you be more careful?" *"Allow me to help you!" *"I thank you!" *"I never imagined I'd be saved by my daughter!" *"I must apologize for my incompetence." *"I am Tadakatsu!" *"Witness the blades of my Tonbogiri!" *"To die in vain is most detestable!" *"A death only for the foolish!" *"I will not die just yet!" *"I seek only victory!" *"I am unmatched!" *"My spear knows only victory!" Samurai Warriors 2 *"My might will crush you!" *"My skill will be your last sight on this earth." *"My blade thirsts for enemy blood." *"Test your might on Mikawa's finest." *"The outcome of this battle rests on the tip pf my blade." *"I am a man of peerless might." *"Hah! Before the might of Tadakatsu you tremble and hide like a little girl." *"There is only one way to pass this gate, and that is by slaying me." *"There is no point in dying a worthless death." *"There is no honor in treating one's life recklessly." *"You have progressed far on the path of the warrior!" *"I praise your talents, samurai." *"Impressive! Most impressive!" *"Well done, Ina. But you have further to go yet." *"You never cease to amaze me, my lord." *"I will never give up! Never!" *"The only thing I desire is total victory!" *"No single warrior can compete with my might!" *"My spear destroys all in its path!" *"I hereby declare my might to the heavens!" *"I'm Japan's strongest warrior!" *"I prefer to spend my free time wood carving." *"Only conflict remains." *"Only the final conflict remains." Samurai Warriors 3 *"You will come to fear the power of the Tonbo-giri!" *"My only is to fight on behalf of my lord!" *"My duty demands that I continue onward!" *"Pathetic!" *"Take this!" *"Battle perfected!" *"Witness the warrior's path!" *"Fool!" *"Show me your might!" *"I am a man of peerless might!" *"Now you know the strength of Tadakatsu Honda!" *"None shall escape the wrath of my blade!" *"i have never been so much as scratched in battle!" *"Do not waste your breath! Fight like a warrior!" *"The only thing I desire is victory!" *"If I am to die... it will NOT come on the field of battle!" *"Behold! This how a battle is supposed to be fought!" Samurai Warriors 4 *"I have come to assist!" *"I hereby claim this base." Warriors Orochi *"Sever!" *"Begone from my sight!" *"Let your spear speak for you!" *"That is the way of the warrior!" *"Beware!" *"I am a man of peerless might!" *"I am Japan's strongest warrior!" *"Your skill is measured in casks of enemy blood!" *"Your show of strength stirs my blood!" *"Impressive! Most impressive!" *"You have progressed far on the path of the warrior!" *"You inspire me to greater feats!" *"I will never give up! Never!" *"Your aid is unnecessary... but welcome." *"Perhaps I should have recognized my own limits..." *"Challenge me if you dare!" *"There is no point in dying a worthless death." *"Death... Every bit as glorious as I imagined..." *"My lord, your abilities equal those of the gods!" *"You never cease to amaze me, my lord." *"My lord, please forgive my carelessness." *"Ina, one day your might may surpass my own!" *"Well done, Ina. But you have further to go yet." *"Ina, you have grown into a fine woman..." *"The legend of yore surpasses even myself!" *"You live up to your mighty reputation." *"I must match you blow for blow!" *"Mighty warrior, I wish to learn from you." *"I must strive to match you!" *"Together we will reach new heights!" *"I will not break, though I face the devil himself!" *"I never knew the warrior's path was so steep..." *"I have seen the ultimate warrior..." *"Show me the fruit of your training!" *"You have fought well..." *"I enjoyed my final battle..." *"I have dreamed of this day." *"One day, I will overcome you..." *"It was an honor..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"My might will crush the enemy!" *"I'm here!" *"Speak with your spear!" *"True worth!" *"Have no fear! I will turn the tide of this battle!" *"Your Blue Dragon soars amongst the heavens!" *"Lord Guan Yu, your bravery is of legend." *"Lord Guan Yu, your assistance is most welcome!" *"You are the mightiest in all the Three Kingdoms!" *"Lord Zhang Fei, your bravery shakes the foundations of this very earth." *"Lord Zhang Fei, I will repay this debt someday." *"Warrior from an alien world, I challenge you." *"You've surpassed my spear... Impressive!" *"You are a true warrior... I have no regrets..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Victory is our only option!" *"No one can stand before me!" *"I challenge the warriors of this world to face me!" *"I cannot be proud of such meager results." *"We have much to be proud of with this victory." *"Take this. I think it will suit you perfectly." *"Hmm... Impressive." *"Obviously, you were lacking in concentration." *"In the last battle, I defeated all who came at me. It seems my legend is destined to grow." *"Lately, I have not taken to the battlefield. I find that the wood carvings I do to pass the time are piling up in my room..." *"I am pleased to have been utilized frequently in battle. My only wish is to wield my spear in battle." *"This is some of the finest wine I have ever imbibed... Each sip seems even better than the last." *"I am a man of peerless might!" *"I am a legend in battle. None can challenge me!" *"Your military prowess is unmatched. Impressive!" *"Ah yes, the Lord of the Shadows. The world of darkness is yours to control." *"Ina, it seems you have finally surpassed your father!" *"Master Zhang Fei, you could topple ten thousand enemy soldiers. I am honored to fight alongside you." *"Xingcai, I see that you have finally reached the same level of honor and glory as your father." *"I will never back down, even as death stares me in the eye!" *"Victory is my only option!" *"Impressive work." *"Well done..." *"I humbly accept your aid." *"Thank you for your assistance." *"I will never retreat!" *"I must live to fight another day." *"Impressive work, Hanzō." *"Hanzō must be near..." *"Good job, Ina." *"Ina, join the fight!" *"Splendid work, Master Zhang Fei." *"I owe you my life, Master Zhang Fei!" *"Hmph, not bad." *"I appreciate your support." *"An impressive display, indeed. Now it is my turn to fight." *"A fine job. Just please, take care of yourself." *"I am honored to receive your aid. Just be careful, the enemy is strong." *"I am grateful for your assistance. Hmph, it seems the battle has just begun." *"Prepare to taste my fury!" *"Now is not the time for me to perish... We shall finish this the next time we meet." *"I would expect nothing less of you, Hanzō. Always humble, always dependable." *"What's this...? Hanzō must be near. Watch my back, Hanzō!" *"Good job, Ina. Now let us press forward!" *"Ah, Ina! Try not to watch me and focus on your own battle." *"A fine job as usual, Master Zhang Fei. I am lucky to be on your side." *"Master Zhang Fei, I am honored! Let us show the enemy your might in battle." *"Hmph, not bad. You remind me of Master Zhang Fei..." *"I appreciate the reinforcements. Ina has done well to have a friend like you." *"Impressive. You are truly worthy of being called a hero." *"I respect your skill." *"Hmph, I suppose I owe you one. I will show you my appreciation in battle!" *"I am glad to see you. I am excited to fight by your side." *"Rid yourself of your emotions and your uncertainty, lest you become my next victim!" *"Hmph... Very well. Your training seems to have paid off." *"There is no escape from Hanzō. The only release is death." *"Hanzō, good timing. Your skills will prove invaluable." *"Ina, you are fighting well. I may be a fool for saying this, but... I am proud of you." *"You are here to support me, Ina? How you have grown..." *"Master Zhang Fei, your performance in battle is impressive to say the least. Your time to shine has come." *"When we combine forces the enemy will not know what hit them!" *"Agile, strong, and beautiful... Master Zhang Fei must be proud." *"Ah, thank you... I feel as if my daughter herself has come to my aid." *"Tadakatsu Honda stands before you... Come and meet your end!" *"Your spirit is admirable. I can feel my blood beginning to heat up!" *"It has been a while since I had a challenge that forced me to call upon my full strength!" *"Master of the shadows, my tonbo-giri will cleave you in two!" *"Your attacks are indeed fierce, but I will never fall to you!" *"I shall scatter your shapeless darkness with my warrior's rage!" *"Ina, show your father how much you've grown!" *"You are still too weak, Ina. Is that really all you can do?" *"It seems you have found your resolve. Now I must answer in kind!" *"Master Zhang Fei... I challenge you!" *"Only one with your strength could manage to put me on the defensive!" *"I will never retreat, even when faced with impossible odds!" *"Daughter of Master Zhang Fei, come and face me!" *"Calm judgment with the martial skill of Zhang Fei... I cannot take you lightly!" *"Lady Xingcai... I shall stop holding back. It is the greatest honor I can do you." *"Let us speak with our weapons... Prepare yourself!" *"These wounds shall be badges of honor." *"Show me how much you've grown with your military prowess!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"There's nothing my blade cannot slice." *"Indeed. Let us display our might for all to see!" *"I look forward to witnessing your strength on the field of battle." *"Finding time to train amid constant battle is all very well, but it can be nice to spend an entire day doing nothing but training. My spear appreciated the workout, too." *"Everyone fought me. This is how warriors should conduct their conversations, truly. It allowed me to learn their true strength and resolve." Pokémon Conquest *"Out of my way!" *"A challenge. Excellent." *"I will advance." *"Sleeping still." *"Not moving..." *"This looks promising." *"This looks dangerous..." *"(Attack)! Do it." *"My (Item) will help." *"Learn of my might the hard way!" *"Come, (Pokémon). You're with me now." *"Leaving, are you, (Pokémon)?" *"(Pokémon) and I will claim glory... On this field of battle!" *"How could I be forced to retreat...?" *"Hmm..." *"Hm. You are a fine Warrior." *"You see, our path led us through to victory." *"Challenge us again sometime. We shall always take you on gladly." *"None can stop me! No matter how many they number!" *"Right, we're off!" *"Repulsing our army not just once but twice is no mean feat, but their fun ends here! Now they will see what we are really made of!" *"You desire my service? Very well." *"Should I take it that my power is unwanted in this army?" *"It has been too long since last I fought..." *"We shall meet again on the field of battle." *"I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations." *"I wish to train (Pokémon) up a bit. Will you permit us to take a journey?" *"I would like to ask for your permission to take a trip in order to find some new Pokémon." *"I am most indebted." *"Understood." *"I have just returned from a most rewarding trip. Observe how strong (Pokémon) has become!" *"I have just returned from a highly rewarding journey. I encountered (Pokémon) along the way." *"Hmm. I believe I have caught a cold... I should try and find some medicine..." *"I am afraid that cold from the other country is making its presence felt. I should try and find some medicine..." *"Now this is hay fever no doubt... Cured instantly if only I had some hayfever pills..." *"But it seems that (Pokémon) is drawing strength from this heat." *"But it seems that (Pokémon) is drawing strength from this cold." *"But it seems (Pokémon) has been enlivened by the rain..." *"This is a good opportunity. We must buy up some useful items." *"Seems that someone is making their way over here..." *"(Pokémon)... I sense something about you that's different from the other Pokémon I've met... Do you feel it too? I will grow even stronger alongside you, (Pokémon)... I know it." *"(Pokémon)... I sense a greater power in you, in us, than I did before... I see that you feel it too." *"I will grow even stronger alongside you, (Pokémon)... I know it." *"Yes. (Pokémon) has been gone since this morning." *"So... you're back. Hm? This is for me?" *"Hm? What is happening to my (Pokémon)...?" *"Well done." *"Farewell, (Pokémon). Keep healthy and strong." *"Our army has grown a little in size... We must devote ourselves to developing it still further! Isn't that right, (Pokémon)?" *"We now have a good few Warriors in our army. The Pokémon too appear well pleased." *"There are now some 50 Warriors in our army. The Pokémon appear pleased to have so many friends around." *"That looks intriguing. Come, (Pokémon). Let's take a look." *"I only hope that those from other lands will one day have the chance to see such a sight." *"This is an excellent time to scout for foreign Warriors to join our cause. Come, (Pokémon)." *"A fine opportunity. There's no time to waste." *"But you can't link with that kind of Pokémon until you can get to (Kingdom)..." *"What a commotion..." *"Well, this is quite a spectacle. A fine start to the new year, wouldn't you say, (Pokémon)." *"So, the people have understood how much we care about them. And the Pokémon appear to be happy as well." *"Everyone's anger grows by the minute. Even the Pokémon seem displeased." *"Nobody can be allowed to treat us this way! We must teach them not to do this again, (Pokémon)!" *"I cannot find the words to express my gratitude." *"I shall continue to strive toward wisdom and truth!" *"You honor me." *"This is a most joyous occasion. Isn't it, (Pokémon)?" *"What shall I do for you?" *"Leave it to me." *"Understood. I shall continue to serve you." *"I understand." *"We're off, (Pokémon)!" *"Well (Pokémon)? Make your choice." *"What to do...?" *"Let us begin." *"Yes." *"Good." *"Well done..." *"Hmm..." *"I see." *"Oh." *"What to make...?" *"More junk..." *"I feel more powerful than ever." *"Press this button...?" *"I... What is happening to me...?" *"Strange... I feel even stronger!" *"Fine work. I'm impressed by your talents. I would like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I ask for your continued perseverance in making this army even greater." *"(Leader)'s army is growing to formidable proportions... Let us take this opportunity to display our strength on the battlefield!" *"I have failed to fulfill my objective..." Kessen *"My lord, here's a list of those who are available for our next engagement. Does it meet with your approval?" *"Let my Tonbo-giri be your passage to Hell!" Kessen III *"You'll need more than that to defeat us." *"Next time we meet, I shall return the favor...!" Category:Quotes